


32. A dirty goodbye...

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for anal, spanking, heavy verbal humiliation, orgasm control</p>
    </blockquote>





	32. A dirty goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for anal, spanking, heavy verbal humiliation, orgasm control

Antony's got packing down to an art. One small carry-on fits everything he needs for two weeks, his clothes all light, layers, quick-dry. He sets everything out on the bed first then folds and rolls each piece, stacking them in the bag, his toiletries shoved into another small lightweight case which gets tossed in on top. Everything else he needs for the job is on his tablet and in the envelope he tucks inside and he's just zipping up the bag when Stephen comes into the bedroom. "Good timing," he murmurs, eyes crinkling at their corners. "I'm all packed and in need of distraction." It's the only time he gets anxious, wired, the last few hours before a flight.

"That so?" Stephen eyes the bag with a certain resignation. He knew this was the deal when he got involved with Antony, but it doesn't make it any easier when he's left for weeks at a time with just his usual schedule, at least when he's gone, Antony has work and a totally different environment to distract him. Having said that, while Antony's absent this time? He's going to be packing up his own small home - ready to move in once his lover is back. And of course there's his collaring to look forward to. _Fuck!_

"Yes." Antony crooks a finger at Stephen, beckoning him closer.

Huffing out a laugh, Stephen inclines his head and steps up to his lover, sliding one arm around Antony's waist. "What did you have in mind?"

"Some spanking, some anal, some verbal humiliation," Antony answers promptly, eyes crinkling at their corners as he presses close, letting Stephen feel how he's _already_ been planning while packing.

Another laugh, and this time Stephen pokes at Antony's belly with his fingers. "So, not a movie, pizza and some light making out then?" he teases. He slides his hand down to cup that thick cock he adores in the palm of his hand. "Sure?"

Antony grins and nods. "We'll save the other for when I get back," he says, rocking his hips into that touch. "Right now, I want my boy naked and on his knees."

And right there Antony makes it pretty fucking clear he wants it, this minute... One quick kiss and then Stephen's pulling back, tugging off his tee and then pushing down the sweatpants he'd been wearing, folding each up neatly to place on the bed before he sinks to his knees, head tilted to look up at his Sir. "Sir."

"Boy." God. Stephen looks so fucking gorgeous like this. It makes Antony ache, the thought of leaving him. He pulls his own shirt over his head and drops his jeans, cock springing free, fully erect. He's not nearly as neat. Merely pushes the clothes out of their way with his foot before pulling the bench at the end of the bed out a little more into the room. "Lean over the end of this, arms above your head, legs spread nice and wide for me."

They've used this bench a bunch of times already, and Stephen smiles as he crawls to lay himself over it as directed. It's padded, and he turns his face to settle his cheek against it, then blows out a breath as he inches his knees as far apart as he can without causing any discomfort.

Antony grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside table and places it on the bench above Stephen's head. For now, he sucks his index finger into his mouth getting it good and wet and teases it over that tight pucker winking at him from between his boy's cheeks.

That touch, as light as it is, has Stephen making a happy little noise, his body responds with a little shiver, followed by goosebumps that bloom over his arms. He keeps his eyes closed and focuses on the caress, savouring this - the prelude, the warm up... the start of something perfect.

Antony pushes that single finger inside Stephen, fucking it slowly in and out, wanting more of those noises.

Little sparks of pleasure radiate out from that spot, his asshole tingles in a wonderfully erotic fashion, and his dick thickens beneath him. Stephen offers up more pleased sounding moans for his Sir, wriggling his ass just a little.

"You are such a little slut," Antony murmurs approvingly, rubbing his free hand over Stephen's cheeks as he fucks him a little harder with that one finger. "Such a perfect fucktoy for your sir."

"Hmmm," Stephen agrees, his body alight now with pleasure. "Sir's fuck toy," he agrees, the praise, the words themselves warming him.

"You have the most gorgeous ass," Antony says softly, slapping one cheek sharply as he crooks his finger, stroking right over Stephen's prostate.

That sudden burst of sensation, both pain and pleasure at once, make Stephen let out a noise that could only be described as a squeak, his head comes up as he sucks in a shocked breath, but he lowers it again as he exhales, resettling. "Sir's ass is biteable," he murmurs.

Antony grins at that. Slaps the other cheek. "It is, is it?" he teases, pushing a second finger inside Stephen, both rubbing firmly over that bundle of nerves.

"Hmm, yeah... could worship Sir's ass..." Stephen rambles happily as his hips lift when the second finger joins the first, his cock is leaking steadily now, and his fingers have inched out to find the edges of the bench, all the better to hold on. He's beginning to wonder if Sir wants him to cum, or if this is some of that bastard edging his Sir loves to torment him with... he'll guess the second.

"When I get back, I'll give you the chance to do just that," Antony says, alternating between cheeks as he slaps Stephen again and again, the skin reddening nicely as he fucks open his hole, stretching the muscle to take more. "Sit on your face, make you rim me til you can't breathe."

"Oh fuck yes please!" Stephen groans, his head spinning now as he falls away into his head space, the spanking is the perfect thing to loosen him up, and his ass gives as his Sir fingers him. "I'll do it so good Sir...boy will please..."

"I'm sure he will, my little fuck toy," Antony murmurs, pulling his fingers out and spreading Stephen's ass open wide. "Look at that cunt..."

He loves how Antony calls his ass a 'cunt', it's not something any other Sir has used, in fact the language Antony uses to degrade him is new...sure Stephen's heard it in porn, but when it's growled at him by his own Sir....it gets him like a gut punch.

Smiling to himself, Antony lets go and slaps Stephen hard across the ass before turning and - lifting one leg over the bench and his boy's back - taking a seat on his boy.

Stephen's a little surprised at that move, but he takes it in his stride, enjoying the feel of skin on skin if nothing else. He does however brace himself for whatever might come next.

"I like having you pinned like this," Antony murmurs, running both hands over Stephen's ass now. "At my mercy." Slapping one cheek and then the other.

Small 'oofs' accompany each smack and then Stephen replies to his Sir's statement with a soft, "I'm always at your mercy," Because he is... and he loves it.

"True," Antony agrees easily, spanking Stephen harder, working to even up the colour rising on both cheeks.

Stephen's fingers are gripping the edge of the bench now, his knuckles white, the pain is rising up out of 'hmmm, this is nice'... to 'Ow!'. He tries to wriggle, but he's pinned by his Sir, his toes curl and he kicks his feet against the floor.

Antony pauses the spanking, grabbing handfuls of cheeks, his nails digging in as he squeezes. He lets go and slaps them again, as hard as he can, following that up with a drizzling of lube between those gorgeous globes, his fingers smearing the liquid over Stephen's hole, using it to grip his cunt with both hands, pull it open, two fingers pushed in from each side increasing the gape.

"Oh...f...." Stephen bites back the cursing, when the lube hits his ass. His butt cheeks are burning and the comparatively cool lube makes him shudder, then all that is forgotten when his Sir's fingers are right _there_ pulling him open, exposing him so totally.

"Look at that," Antony murmurs, hooking his fingers inside and opening Stephen as wide as he can. "Look at that wide open boy cunt. I bet I could fit both fists in there."

"No, Sir....please..." Stephen's breathing suddenly gets all panicky at the thought. "No...I can't do that..."

Antony would never do it and certainly not like this but... "Did you just tell me no, boy?" he growls, seizing the opening for more torment. His fingers slip free of Stephen's body and he slaps the gape of his hole. Hard.

Stephen yells out his pain, a full throated scream of shocked anguish, when he has his breath back he tells his Sir, all stuttered words, "Sorry....Sir...boy panicked," his face is contorted into a mask of discomfort and he has to concentrate on his breathing.

"Obviously," Antony says, working four fingers of one hand back inside Stephen, fucking them slowly in and out.

Soon Stephen is back to humming his pleasure as his Sir's fingers work him open, the pressure is there, there's a hint of pain, but overall...it's back to being Sir's fuck hole, his toy.

Antony leans over, sliding his other hand past the first, fingers trailing over Stephen's balls, down his cock to wrap around it tightly, working it roughly in his grip. "Dirty little slut," he murmurs, fucking his fingers in harder.

"Oh! Oh" Stephen's scrambling at the edges of the bench, his eyes wide now. "Sir! Boy will cum...Sir..." he cries out, plenty loud enough to be heard.

"You hold out for me, boy," Antony orders, working Stephen's cock and hole even more roughly. "You hold out for me as long as you can."

Teeth clenched, knuckles white, Stephen growls as he fights to hang on, he pushes back the urge until his body can't take it any more...

Antony can tell when Stephen's _right there_ , cock straining, tip slick with precome, his hole clenching tighter and tighter around Antony's fingers. "That's it. Good boy. You have permission."

Stephen _snaps_ he tries to buck up, but his Sir's weight pins him down, his cock pulses as he orgasms, a strangled noise crawls out of his mouth as he shudders through each contraction of his body.

His own cock throbbing violently against Stephen's back, Antony groans, working his boy through each and every last aftershock.

By the time his orgasm has diminished, Stephen's whimpering softly. His whole body is hypersensitive, and still his Sir is touching him, tormenting him. "Thank you...thank you Sir."

"You're welcome," Antony says, letting go out of Stephen's cock and easing his fingers free. "I want you on the bed, on your front, knees tucked under you," he orders, finally rising to his feet again, Stephen unpinned. His cock aching, harder than ever.

Stephen moves, slowly at first, his muscles protesting at the change in posture, his cock is sticky and still half hard as he settles exactly how his Sir directed him, ass in the air.

Standing there at the end of the bed, Antony takes a long moment to just _savour_ the sight in front of him. He slicks his cock with a layer of lube, giving it a few strokes that draw a soft curse from his lips, and then he climbs on the bed, kneeling behind Stephen, his hands on his cheeks again, spreading them open, cock head nudging at his hole.

The cursing, then the dip of the bed, Stephen holds his breath, waiting, patient, still as his Sir readies himself. Then he feels that blunt head, so thick, pressing against the entrance to his body, and without thought he bears down, his hole flaring as if in invite...his body wanting this...wanting to be used, fucked, bred by his owner.

"That's it," Antony breathes, nodding, hips pressing forward, his cock popping through that first ring of muscle. "Good boy. You open up and take it."

"Always..." Stephen groans, but the word is muffled by his own arm and the bed clothes, his entire focus is on where he's taking that cock.

Antony takes his time, slowly working his way deeper, the heat, the sheer tight heat of his boy's body making his head swim, his cock throb. "You feel so fucking good," he murmurs, fingers spreading Stephen's hole even wider around his cock.

Nothing comes close to the feeling of _that_ cock filling him, no toy, no other dick as ever felt more...right, it stretches and fills him perfectly and Stephen always savours the exquisite moment of the initial penetration. Because in that moment - he becomes as close to his lover, his Sir as he can be. "M' your fuck pig..." Stephen groans, pushing back just a little, maybe a little bit greedy.

Antony nods, groaning roughly as he moves deeper. "Mine. My pig, my cunt, my fuck toy," he growls softly, making room for himself in Stephen's body.

"Use me...please Sir..." Stephen turns his head a little, to make sure his words are clear, his skin is flushing again, partly from arousal, but mostly from the effects his Sir's words have on him - the humiliation pushing him down further, making him crave more, making him want to utterly abused and degraded.

Reaching forward, Antony grabs the back of Stephen's neck, fingers gripping hard as he sinks his cock all the way in, hips rocking to make sure he has every last fraction of an inch before he pulls back and does it again. "Tell me," he demands. "I want to hear how much my boy, my pig, needs my cock."

"This pig...needs to be fucked, to have his ass reamed, destroyed by Sir..." Stephen grinds out, teeth clenched. "Needs to be fucked until his ass is dripping with cum, bred like the cum slut he is..." he whines, "Please Sir."

Antony's grip tightens and he thrusts harder, using his hold as leverage as he slams into Stephen, cock stretching him open again and again. "Nothing but a dirty little fuck pig. Fucking cum dump." Driving in harder, faster...

Stephen has to brace himself - his Sir's thrusts shifting them both up the bed, so he pushes back against the headboard, absorbing all the force from each thrust into his pelvis, as well as every single debasing word that spills from his owner's mouth.

"I am gonna breed your ass, pig," Antony growls, holding nothing back now as he rams his cock into Stephen's hole again and again. "I'm gonna fill your cunt and plug it up and fuck you again before I go."

Skin flushed red, sweat dampening his skin, Stephen cries out with each punch of his Sir's hips, his body rocked hard, hips and ass aching - and despite all this, his cock hangs thick, dripping cum onto the bedclothes beneath him.

"You keep that cunt open, boy, you keep it - fuck, you take every last fucking drop," Antony orders then throws his head back, shouting as he pumps his seed deep into his boy's ass like promised.

Stephen intends to do just that, to keep all of it, because it will be too long before he gets this again. Weeks before he can kneel, and be used, and abused and _loved_ like this. "Yes! yes..thank you...pig thanks you..."

Antony waits until the final aftershock has shuddered through his frame before he leans back, cock still buried inside his boy, fingers spreading Stephen's cheeks as he eases out. "You keep it, boy. Keep that ass in the air until I find something to plug it up."

Tilting his hips Stephen clenches hard the second Antony's cocks slides out of his body. He keeps his head down, ass high, fingers still twisted tight in the bedclothes.

Antony keeps a small toy chest in the closet, a chest that's been slowly growing since they signed their contract. It's still mostly simple stuff though: clamps, rings, plugs... and, showing some mercy, he chooses a nice squat teardrop-shaped plug that'll help Stephen carry out his orders. "That's right. Just like that, pig," he murmurs, joining his boy back on the bed, the tip of the plug teased around the rim of his hole before it's finally pushed in and firmly seated.

Stephen grunts when the plug slides home, and then, because he can, he relaxes. "Thank you Sir," Stephen mutters as he raises his head to look back at his Sir.

"You're welcome," Antony responds, slipping one hand between Stephen's thighs to wrap his fingers around his boy's cock. "You're hard again."

"You humiliated me," Stephen offers as explanation. And it really is that simple.

"And here I thought boots were your bulletproof kink," Antony teases, casually but firmly stroking Stephen's erection.

"Always that," Stephen agrees, his breath hitching as his body kicks up its arousal in response to his Sir's determined caresses. "Now...this..."

"Question is," Antony murmurs, scraping his thumbnail sharply over the slit, "do I let you come now, or do I make you wait for a few days..."

The bite of pain makes Stephen suck in a sharp breath, his eyes closing tight again. _Days? Crap!_ "Boy will do as you wish - always..."

"Good." Antony nods, suddenly stilling his hand although he keeps his fingers right where they are, circled around his boy's cock. "You have twenty seconds. Nineteen, eighteen..."

It take precious seconds for Stephen's brain to catch up - so he leaves himself little time to thrust rather desperately into his Sir's hand, willing his orgasm to happen as Sir counts off down toward one.

"Eight, seven, six..." Antony grins, tightening his hand just a little and wondering if his boy's going to be waiting after all.

"Three...two....one..." And Stephen's right there, right on the precipice, his body taut with tension, a desperate whine spilling from his mouth as he tries to force himself over.

Antony releases Stephen's cock, pulling his hand back. "Guess you're going to be waiting."

"Oh No! No, no, no, please...please Sir...oh god, fuck...please...." Stephen's never been so close, so on edge as he is right now, he feels like screaming his frustration. "Please....I'll do anything...please let me cum...please..."

It's so tempting, Stephen's desperation almost palpable, but Antony's determined not to relent, not this time. Stretching out beside his boy, he shakes his head. "That's beautiful begging and another time, it might change my mind, but not tonight. No."

If it were any other man, Stephen would try again, but he knows his Sir, and for once, for a moment he resents the collar around his throat and his submission. Instead he curls in on himself, his head tucked in against his knees and he wills away the distinctly painful throbbing of his cock.

Antony doesn't say a word. Simply runs his fingers through Stephen's hair, giving him the time he needs, wanting his boy to know he's still pleased with him.

He's still a little mutinous, and a lot uncomfortable when Stephen uncurls, rolling over to sit on his butt. He scrubs at his face, and reaches down to adjust his balls.

"You pissed off at me?" Antony asks, watching Stephen closely.

Pursing his lips, Stephen refuses to look his Sir in the face, he blows out a breath and then he gives a small nod.

"That's fair. I'd be pissed off at me too if I was in your place," Antony says, touching Stephen's lower back.

"I fucking hate orgasm control," Stephen growls, his skin lighting up where his Sir's fingers touch him. But he knows that the fact he does this, gives it to his Sir when he loathes it so much...it's a gift.

"I know you do," Antony murmurs. "But I like what it says about us. About how fucking _owned_ you are. And at least I don't keep you in a cage 24/7 like a friend of mine does with her boy."

"I know, I know it's a significant part of my submission," Stephen pulls his knees up, rests his arms on them and then sets his chin on his arms. He glances at Antony. "And I'd hate a cage, that's something I'd really fucking struggle with," he admits. "Even for you."

Antony shakes his head. "I wouldn't be interested in that. I like seeing you get hard for me. I like touching you."

"I like you touching me too... most of the time," Stephen manages a twisted smile.

Antony laughs. "So... would you be able to wear a plug like that to work for a day if you had to or would it seriously screw you up?"

Shaking his head Stephen gives his Sir a 'hell no' look. "No, 99% of the time I have some physical work to do, if I'm having to think about keeping a plug in, I'm not going to be giving my full attention to work." And he's not sorry to be telling his Sir this. He loves his job and he'd not be happy in compromising it in anyway. "On my day off...it's your call...but no."

"That's why I asked," Antony says, nodding. "I wouldn't want to fuck up your work."

"I know you wouldn't," Stephen agrees, turning his head and resettling his cheek on his arm, so he can look at his Sir. "I prefer to keep work and kink separate, so when I'm at work I'm giving 100%, same as when I'm kneeling for you."

Antony nods. "I'm fine with that," he assures Stephen. And god knows he understands. For all that Marcus gives him grief about Stephen, when he's working he's working. "I'll try and call you Wednesday night then," he says. "Put you out of your misery," he adds with a smile.

"Wednesday?" At least Stephen has a deadline, a date. "Okay, I'll wait for your call, do you want me to, have anything on hand?" He lifts his head now, loosening his curled up posture.

"No, but you can do more of that gorgeous begging," Antony says. "I promise I'll let you come. You might just be waiting a few minutes."

"Gorgeous huh? Fucking desperate more like," Stephen huffs out a wry laugh. "You're a bastard," he adds, with a certain level of surety.

Antony grins. "Would you want me any other way?"

A soft smile and Stephen shakes his head. "No, no Sir I wouldn't."


End file.
